


Flame

by Carousal, fromsomewhere



Series: Night [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>นี่คือบันทึกของค่ำคืนหนึ่ง ในจำนวนร้อยคืน พันคืน<br/>วลีที่เรียบเรียงโดยไม่มีจุดเริ่มต้น ไม่มีตอนจบ<br/>ห้วงอารมณ์ ครอบงำห้วงเวลา...เพียงชั่วคืน<br/>อาจไร้ความหมาย อาจเปลี่ยนแปลงชั่วชีวิต...<br/>ขึ้นกับอารมณ์ชั่ววูบจะก้าวนำสู่ทางใด</p><p>ไม่ว่าเหตการณ์ใด ๆ จะเกิดขึ้นนับจากวินาทีต่อไปนี้<br/>โปรดอย่าลืมว่า มันมีตัวตนอยู่ภายใต้เพียงหนึ่งรัตติกาล<br/>เช่นเดียวกับความฝันที่จะเลือนหายจากมโนสำนึก เมื่อยามเช้ามาเยือน<br/>ขออวยพรให้ทุกท่านพบกับค่ำคืนที่ปรารถนา...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> นี่คือบันทึกของค่ำคืนหนึ่ง ในจำนวนร้อยคืน พันคืน  
> วลีที่เรียบเรียงโดยไม่มีจุดเริ่มต้น ไม่มีตอนจบ  
> ห้วงอารมณ์ ครอบงำห้วงเวลา...เพียงชั่วคืน  
> อาจไร้ความหมาย อาจเปลี่ยนแปลงชั่วชีวิต...  
> ขึ้นกับอารมณ์ชั่ววูบจะก้าวนำสู่ทางใด
> 
> ไม่ว่าเหตการณ์ใด ๆ จะเกิดขึ้นนับจากวินาทีต่อไปนี้  
> โปรดอย่าลืมว่า มันมีตัวตนอยู่ภายใต้เพียงหนึ่งรัตติกาล  
> เช่นเดียวกับความฝันที่จะเลือนหายจากมโนสำนึก เมื่อยามเช้ามาเยือน  
> ขออวยพรให้ทุกท่านพบกับค่ำคืนที่ปรารถนา...

ผมมองภาพตรงหน้าด้วยใจที่เต้นแรง เงาตะคุ่มที่อยู่ภายใต้แสงไฟสีนวลนั้นยืนเอนอิงกับเสาไฟฟ้าตามสบาย

นี่มันกี่โมงกี่ยามกันแล้ว

สายตาที่ทอดมองมาจากเจ้าของร่างนั้นกับรอยยิ้มที่ทำเหมือนทองไม่รู้ร้อนทำให้ผมนึกโมโห

เจ้าบ้า….ดึกดื่นป่านนี้ยังมายืนล่อเสือล่อตะเข้อยู่อีก ถึงจะเป็นผู้ชายก็เถอะ

"ทำไมมาอยู่ที่นี่ ออลี่?"

เจ้าของร่างสูงเพรียวเงยหน้าขึ้นมองแสงไฟ น่าแปลกที่ตรงนั้นอยู่กลางแต่เงามืดยังปกคลุมอยู่บนใบหน้าสวย  
ใบหน้าที่ผมจำได้ดียิ่งกว่าอะไร

"ถ้าจะมา ทำไมไม่โทรมาบอกก่อน?"

ยิ้มนิดๆเหมือนไม่ได้ตั้งใจเห็นเพียงรางๆ ผมถามซ้ำอีกว่า  
"แล้วนี่มารออยู่นานหรือยัง?"

"แค่ผ่านมา" เขายักไหล่ ก่อนจะยันตัวเองขึ้นจากเสาที่เอนพิงอยู่ "ไม่ได้คิดจะมาหาคุณสักหน่อย ผมรู้หรอกว่าคุณไม่ชอบให้มาหาถ้าไม่ได้โทรนัด"

ผมมองลึกลงไปในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลคู่นั้น  
ไม่เชื่อหรอก….นายไม่ได้แค่ผ่านมา  
แต่หน้าของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าผมกลับทำราวกับสิ่งที่เขาพูดเป็นเรื่องจริง

"งั้นก็ดีแล้ว ฉันก็ไม่ว่างจะต้อนรับนายตอนนี้หรอก"

ผมเตรียมตัวจะหันหลังให้….ไม่พูดความจริงกันก็เอาซิ

"ใจดำจัง" คำพูดปนยิ้ม ๆนั้นดังขึ้นเมื่อเห็นท่าทางของผม "คิดจะเลี้ยงกาแฟผมสักแก้วก่อนกลับบ้างไหม?"

อีกแล้ว...กี่หนที่ผมหัวหมุนจนจะเป็นบ้าเพราะการกระทำของเจ้าเด็กนี่  
นึกอยากมาก็มา อยากไปก็ไป  
ทำอะไรไม่เคยคิดก่อน แรง….เหมือนไฟที่ลุกไหม้  
ไฟที่ผมรัก

กลิ่นหอมเข้มข้นของกาแฟกรุ่นโชยตามละอองไอน้ำเดือดที่ลอยตัวขึ้นสูง ผมได้กลิ่นที่คุ้นเคย เขาชอบนักกับกาแฟต้มหอมๆแบบนี้  
เพียงแค่เหลือบตามองก็เห็นว่าเจ้าตัวยืนพิงกรอบประตูที่ผมเปิดค้างไว้พลางจะยกถ้วยขึ้นจิบ

ริมฝีปากบางจรดกับขอบของถ้วยกาแฟ สายตามองพ้นขอบแก้วอย่างสำรวจตรวจตรา

ท่าทางสบายใจที่ได้ดื่มด่ำกับกลิ่นและรสของกาแฟนั้นอีกที่ผมเห็นแล้วอยากจะเดินเข้าไปเขย่าตัวให้หัวสั่นหัวคลอน  
ไม่รู้เลยหรือว่าทำอะไรลงไป

ผมพยายามหันกลับไปใส่ใจกับเสื้อผ้าในตู้ต่อ แต่แวบหนึ่งที่สายตาของผมตวัดกลับไป ปลายลิ้นของเขาตวัดออกมาแลบเลียกาแฟที่เลอะอยู่ตรงมุมปาก

ให้ตายเถอะ….ผมสบถในใจ บางอย่างในตัวของผมเริ่มหลุดลอยออกไปช้าๆ

และผมได้ยินเสียงหายใจกระชั้นแรงขึ้นของเขาเมื่อผมหันกลับมาเต็มตัว

ร่างเพรียวนั้นยืนอยู่ที่ประตู ระหว่างผมกับเขามีเตียงสีขาวสะอาดอยู่เยื้องไป คล้ายสามเหลี่ยม  
วูบหนึ่งผมนึกถึงเพลงๆหนึ่งขี้นมา Bizarre love triangle  
สามเหลี่ยมของความรักที่แสนประหลาด

สายตาของเขาเลื่อนลอยเมื่อเบนมาจับที่เตียงนอนแทนที่จะสบตากับผมในขณะที่ยกถ้วยขึ้นจิบ อยากรู้….ว่าคิดอะไรอยู่

คิดถึงยามที่ผมกับเขากอดรัดกัน แลกเปลี่ยนและลิ้มรสกันและกันบนเตียงกว้าง คิดถึงเสียงครวญคราง เสียงเสียดสีของร่างกายตามจังหวะการเคลื่อนไหวที่เร่าร้อนตามอารมณ์ปรารถนาที่ไม่เคยหมด  
คิดถึงความสุขที่ผมมอบให้ คิดถึงความโหยหาของเขาในตัวของผม

เพียงสัมผัสทางกาย เพียงแค่นั้น?

เขาพึ่งจะสังเกตเห็นว่าผมจ้องเขาอยู่ หน้าขาวนั้นแดงขึ้นนิดหน่อย ฉุดกระชากผมจากความฝันที่กำลังดำเนินอยู่ออกมา

"คุณหล่อมาก"

ยิ้มนั่นทำเอาผมชะงัก มีความเร่าร้อนเชิญชวนในน้ำเสียงและรอยยิ้ม

ไฟ…..

ภายในตัวของผม เปลวไฟกำลังปะทุขึ้นช้าๆ

ไม่นะ…

"นายเมากาแฟหรือ ออลี่?"

เขาไม่สนใจคำถามของผมด้วยซ้ำ แต่คำถามถัดไปของเขาทำเอาผมสะอึก  
"ไปเดทกับสาวไหนมาหรือครับ?"

ไม่เคยสักครั้งที่เขาจะพูดจากระแทกแดกดันผมเช่นนี้ ท่าทีที่ผ่านมาของเขาไม่เคยแคร์สักนิดว่าผมจะไปกับใคร ไปค้างอ้างแรมกับใครที่ไหน หรือแม้แต่จะพาใครมาที่บ้าน

เขาไม่เคยแสดงท่าสนใจถามไถ่อยากรู้จนบางทีผมไม่แน่ใจ

แค่ปฏิสัมพันธ์ทางกายเท่านั้นระหว่างเรา???

"ไปดินเนอร์กับครอบครัว" ผมตอบเรียบ ๆ พลางผลุบเข้าไปหลังบานประตูที่เปิดอ้าไว้อีกครั้ง สีหน้าผมคงไม่ดีนัก

ไม่อยากจะให้ใครเขารู้ว่าผมเจ็บปวดกับการที่ถูกเด็กหนุ่มอายุคราวหลานหลอกล่อ

เหมือนเป็นเพียงที่ระบายอารมณ์ใคร่

อยากมาหา….ก็มา….  
ถึงเวลา…ก็ไป..

ผมได้ยินเสียงวางถ้วยกาแฟลงบนโต๊ะ ฝีเท้าเบาๆเดินเข้ามาใกล้แล้วอ้อมกอดก็กระชับเข้ามา ผมรู้สึกถึงใบหน้าที่แนบติดกับแผ่นหลังของผม

อย่า….ผมกำลังจะสูญเสียการควบคุม  
เปลวไฟลุกโชติช่วง

"ออลี่...อย่ามากวนฉัน ฉันบอกแล้วว่าไม่มีเวลา"

เสียงของผมแหบห้าวอย่างพยายามสะกดอารมณ์เต็มที่

แต่เขากลับกระซิบเรียกชื่อผมเบา ๆ...แผ่ว...เหมือนเสียงคราง อย่างที่รู้ดีว่ามันเร้าให้อารมณ๋ของผมลุกโชน

"ผมคิดถึงคุณ"

"คิดถึงฉัน หรือคิดถึงอะไรของฉันกันแน่?" เป็นครั้งแรกที่ผมผลักเขาออกจากตัวด้วยความพยายามทั้งหมด  
ใครมันจะไปทนไหว

"พูดรู้เรื่องหน่อยสิ บอกว่าไม่มีเวลาไงล่ะ กินกาแฟเสร็จแล้วก็รีบกลับไป"

ผมเห็นเขายืนตะลึงนิ่ง ในขณะที่ผมเสลากกระเป๋าเดินทางออกมาเปิดอ้าออกวางบนเตียง รวบเสื้อผ้าจากตู้โยนลงข้าง ๆ ก่อนจะลงนั่งและเริ่มดึงไม้แขวนเสื้อออกและพับลงกระเป๋าทีละตัว

ให้ตาย..ออลี่…ไปไกลๆได้ไหมตอนนี้  
อย่าทำให้ฉันบ้า  
ฉันไม่ชอบ….ไม่ชอบที่จะเป็นเครื่องรองรับอารมณ์ของนาย

"คุณจะไปไหน?" เสียงเขาตระหนกเล็กน้อยอย่างที่ผมไม่เคยได้ยิน

"สวิส" ลมหายใจของผมผ่อนลงจนเข้าสู่จังหวะปกติล

"ไปทำไม?"

"เที่ยวกับครอบครัว ลูกชายอยากไป ขึ้นเครื่องเช้ามืด"

ผมตกลงใจรวดเร็วมากตอนที่เฮนรี่ชวน...ก็ไม่อยากมานั่งบ้า…นั่งไม่แน่ใจกับสิ่งที่ผมคิด

เครื่องบินเที่ยวไหนเร็วสุดก็เอาเที่ยวนั้นแหละ

ไม่เห็นหน้าซักพักก็คงจะดี  
ไกลตาก็จะได้ไกลใจสักหน่อย

\----------------------------------------------

เจ้าของร่างเพรียวนั้นกลับสาวเท้าเข้ามาหาผมอีกครั้ง ปากนุ่มชุ่มชื้นเผยอขึ้นแตะที่ปากของผม สิ่งเดียวที่ผมมีโอกาสพูดก็คือ  
"อ๊ะ...อา...อย่า...ออลี่..."

ปลายลิ้นระอุแตะไล้ที่ปากแห้งผากของผม

เท่านั้นเอง….ไฟที่ผมพยายามจะดับกลับคุโชน

ร่างเพรียวนั้นเบียดเข้ามาจนชิดโดยอาศัยไหล่ของผมเป็นที่ยึด เข่าข้างหนึ่งเบียดเข้ามากับต้นขาของผมและบางส่วนที่กำลังร้อนขึ้นทุกขณะ สำนึกสุดท้ายถูกเผาผลาญไปจนหมดสิ้นเมื่อสายตาเชิญชวน เร่าร้อนเงยขึ้นมาตรงหน้าแม้เพียงชั่วแวบเดียว

อีกครั้งที่ปลายลิ้นอุ่นเลียที่ริมฝีปากของผม ยั่วยวนกว่าทุกคราว  
เรียกร้อง….โหยหาอย่างที่ไม่สามารถต่อต้าน

กลิ่นกาแฟหอมกรุ่นจากปากอยู่ใกล้แค่นี้ หากเจ้าตัวกลับหยุดยั้งลง ลมหายใจของผมสะดุด….

อย่า…..  
อย่าทรมานกันแบบนี้

ผมพ่ายแพ้ต่อแรงปรารถนาที่ท่วมท้นอีกครั้งหนึ่งทั้งๆที่ตั้งใจว่าจะไม่มีวัน….

ตั้งใจว่าจะไม่ยอมให้ใครล่อหลอกให้ลุ่มหลง

แต่ผมก็เพริดไปกับเขาทุกครั้ง

ผมเผยอปากและสอดปลายลิ้นเข้าไปในปากของเขาอย่างกระหาย เคราสากๆเบียดอยู่กับผิวเนื้อนิ่ม ปลายลิ้นแข็งแกร่งของผมสำรวจทุกซอกมุมของเขาอย่างไม่รู้เบื่อ มีความสุขกับทุกนาที หอมหวาน กลิ่นกาแฟแทรกปนกับไวน์ที่ผมดื่มเข้าไปก่อนหน้านี้กลายเป็นสิ่งเย้ายวนอย่างประหลาด

ผมเลื่อนมือขึ้นสูง จูบหนักหน่วงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ริมฝีปากของเราบดเบียดกันอย่างรุนแรงในขณะที่ร่างของเขาก็เบียดเข้ามาใกล้จนรับรู้ถึงความต้องการที่โชนชันอยู่ใต้ท้องน้อย

ทุกจุดต่อที่สัมผัสกันมีเปลวไฟแลบเลียอยู่

เมื่อเราผละออกจากกัน เสียงหอบหายใจดังประสานกันไม่เป็นจังหวะ ดวงตาของเขาฉ่ำเยิ้มด้วยแรงปรารถนา ปากแดงอิ่มช้ำเพราะรอยจูบเมื่อครู่ยิ่งกระพืออารมณ์ให้เพริดไปอีก

เหมือนเด็กน้อยไร้เดียงสา แต่ยั่วยวนอย่างที่สุด

ผมจูบเขาอีกครั้ง….แผ่วเบา…เนิ่นนาน ลิ้มรสหวานของปากสวยจนอิ่มเอมในขณะที่นิ้วของผมลูบไล้ที่ใบหูของเขาเพียงเบาๆแล้วกดเน้นที่ติ่งหู เสียงครางแทบไม่เป็นคำหลุดออกมา

"...คน...ฮ้า...ขี้โกง...จุด...จุดอ่อนผม..."

ทำไมผมจะไม่รู้ รอยยิ้มนิดปรากฏทั้งๆที่ริมฝีปากเรายังแนบชิดกัน ก่อนจะไล้เลยขึ้นตามสันจมูกโด่ง เคราสากๆของผมทำให้เขารู้สึกดีเสมอ แต่ไม่ใช่ตรงนี้ เสียงครางเบาๆของเขาบอกให้ผมรู้ว่าเขาคิดอะไรอยู่

ร่างเพรียวนั้นรูดต่ำลงจนกลายเป็นคุกเข่ามืออุ่นจัดแตะเพียงเบาๆผมก็หายใจขัด เสียงตัวเองกระเส่าจนแปลกหู

"อย่า...ฉัน...ต้อง...รีบ..ไป..."

ร่างกายไม่ฟังเสียง เขารู้ดีว่าผมอยากได้อะไรในเวลานี้ ริมฝีปากร้อนผ่าวละเลียดลงบนส่วนปลายที่แข็งแกร่งเบาๆก่อนที่ปลายลิ้นจะแตะหยอกเย้าแผ่วๆ ผมครางออกมาอย่างสุดข่มกลั้น

ต่อให้พระเจ้ามาอยู่ตรงหน้าตอนนี้ผมก็ไม่สนใจ

มือของผมขยุ้มเส้นผมของเขาอย่างแรงเมื่อความอบอุ่นชุ่มชื้นเข้าครอบครองผมจนหมดสิ้น เพียงการขยับเคลื่อนไหวเร่าเร้า บางคราวช้า…บางช่วงกระชั้นเรียกเสียงครางจากผมได้ทุกสัมผัส ปลายนิ้วของเขาลูบไล้อย่างหยอกเย้าที่ผิวอ่อนใกล้ๆกันยิ่งทำให้ผมเสียวซ่านไปทั้งตัว ขาทั้งคู่เกร็งเขม็งจนแทบจะบิดเป็นเกลียว แต่ผมต้องการมากกว่านี้ มากกว่านี้อีก

ผมไม่เคยต้องการเขาเท่านี้มาก่อนเลย

"ออลี่..." ผมเรียกชื่อเขาก่อนกระชากตัวเขาออกห่างจากตัวผมอย่างรุนแรง

เขาผงะสีหน้านั้นเจ็บราวกับถูกตบหน้า สายตาของเขาที่มองผมงุนงง

"ฉัน...ว่า...จะไม่" ผมคำรามเสียงแหบห้าวก่อนจะตวัดเอาร่างเพรียวนั้นขึ้นมาจนเขาร้องออกมาอย่างตกใจ "เจ้าเด็กดื้อ! รู้จักฟังกันบ้างมั้ย ฮึ?"

หน้ามืด….

ผมกวาดทุกอย่างลงมาจากโต๊ะเล็ก ข้าวของกระจัดกระจาย หน้าไหนผมไม่สนทั้งนั้นรู้เพียงอย่างเดียวว่าเขาต้องชดใช้กับการที่ล้อเล่นล่อหลอกกับความรู้สึกของผมแบบนี้

ปากทำเป็นไม่สน แต่กลับยั่วยวนด้วยท่าทาง

ผมไม่อาจอดทนได้อีกแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว

"ได้โปรด..." เขาครางเบาๆ เสียงนั้นเต็มไปด้วยแรงปรารถนา "ผม...ผมต้องการคุณ..."

คราวนี้ผมหัวเราะ….ขออย่างนั้นหรือออลี่ ผมคว่ำร่างเพรียวนั้นลงบนโต๊ะอย่างไม่สนใจว่าจะเจ็บที่ตรงไหนบ้างแล้วโน้มต้วลงทาบทับ เสียงเขาหอบหายใจกระเส่าในขณะที่มือของผมกระชากเสื้อออกจากหลังแล้วร่างเปลือยของผมก็ทาบทับลงมา มือร้อนปลดกระดุมกางเกงยีนแล้วซอกซอนเข้าไปเกาะกุมส่วนกลางสำตัวของเขาที่แข็งชัน แล้วเน้นเบาๆ

เขาคราง…..ครางอย่างที่ผมอยากจะได้ยิน

นี่ใช่ไม๊ที่นายอยากได้ ออลี่

เนื้อผ้าบางๆระหว่างมือของผมกับผิวเนื้อของเขาก่อให้เกิดความเสียวซ่านไปทั้วร่าง ความแข็งแกร่งของผมที่เคลื่อนไหวอยู่แถวด้านหลังยิ่งทำให้สะท้านกว่า

"ตรงไหน?" เสียงของผมแฝงชัยชนะเอาไว้ "ตรงไหนของนายที่ต้องการฉัน...ออลี่?"

"อา..." ผมเบียดร่างเข้าไปอีกจนร่างนั้นสั่นสะท้าน

"ตรงไหน...ออลี่ บอกฉัน..." นี่เป็นรางวัลที่เขาทำกับผม….

ผมกระชากกางเกงออกจากสะโพกแคบ มือเกาะกุมส่วนนั้นไว้ เร่งการเคลื่อนไหวจนเสียงครางดังระงมในขณะที่ผมเองก็ตื่นตัวจนแทบไม่อาจควบคุมได้

ไฟที่เผาไหม้เราสองคนยิ่งนานยิ่งลุกโชน...

"ได้โปรด..." เสียงเขาแหบห้าวขาดเป็นห้วง "ผมแทบจะไหม้อยู่แล้ว"

"บอกมาก่อนสิ" ผมยังยืนยันคำเดิมทั้งที่ตัวเองก็เกือบจะไม่ไหวแล้ว….

ทรมานใช่ไหมออลี่ รู้ใช่ไหมว่าเป็นยังไงเวลาที่นายเห็นคนอื่นเป็นของเล่น

เสียงกระซิบนั้นหลุดออกมาในที่สุด ผมยิ้มอย่างสมใจ เมื่อรู้สึกถึงการยอมจำนนในน้ำเสียงที่ครวญครางเรียกชื่อผมอยู่ในขณะนี้

ฉันจะทำให้นายไม่ลืมคืนนี้เลย

ถ้วยกาแฟบนโต๊ะถูกผมหยิบมาเทราดลงบนแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่าแล้วผมก็เริ่มเลียไล้กาแฟนั้นตั้งแต่กลางหลังลงมาจนถึงไหนต่อไหน

ของเหลวข้นไหลเรื่อยผ่านลอนสะโพกลงมาจนถึงร่องที่ต่ำลงมา ทุกสัมผัสมีเสียงครางกระเส่าเป็นคำข้อร้องให้เร่งเร้ายิ่งขึ้น ผมใช้นิ้วแยกมันออกแล้วแทรกลิ้นลงไปละเลียดบริเวณช่องทางนั้นอย่างกระหายจนเจ้าตัวสะท้านเยือก มือไขว่คว้าหาที่ยึดเหนี่ยว ผ้าม่านใกล้ๆถูกคว้าเอาไว้ในขณะที่ของเล็กน้อยบนโต๊ะที่เหลืออยู่ถูกกวาดลงมาจนหมด

ร่างเพรียวสะท้านเฮือกเมื่อผมแทรกเข้าไปภายใน ฝ่ามือทั้งคู่ของผมกดสะโพกนั่นเอาไว้ไม่ให้ขยับแล้วเริ่มมอบสัมผัสเร่งเร้าอีกครั้งจนร่างนั้นแทบทนไม่ได้

เมื่อผมขยับออกมา เสียงครางอย่างผิดหวังก็ดังขึ้นจากปากของเขา

“ยังไม่จบ ออลี่” ผมกระซิบริมหู เจ้าตัวกัดริมฝีปากพยักหน้ารับ  
เขาเองก็รู้ดี…..มาจนตอนนี้จะมีอะไรมาหยุดได้อีกหรือ

เมื่อร่างของผมขยับขึ้นเหนือร่างของเขา ความแข็งแกร่งลุกชันของผมเสียดสีสะโพกด้านหลัง นิ้วมือของผมนำทางให้มันเข้าไปสู่จุดหมายลึกล้ำในกายของคนตรงหน้า

ครั้งเดียว….ผมกระแทกสะโพกเข้าไปจนสุดพร้อมกับเสียงร้องอย่างเจ็บปวดของเขา

เสียงสะอื้นปนกับเสียงหอบหายใจแปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นเสียงครางเมื่อผมขยับสะโพกเป็นจังหวะ มือทั้งคู่ประคองร่างของอีกฝ่ายไว้  
แรงขึ้น เร็วขึ้น….

เหงื่อของเราสองคนไหลรวมเป็นหนึ่ง เสียงครวญครางประสานกันเป็นหนึ่ง

ร่างกายเชื่อมต่อกัน กระแทกกระทั้นเข้าหากันราวกับเป็นเครื่องจักร

จุดสุดท้ายมาถึงพร้อมทั้งสติที่ขาดผึงลงของเราทั้งคู่ ผมโถมร่างลงบนตัวของเขาในขณะที่ปลดปล่อยทุกอณูของผมในร่างของเขาพร้อมกับความรู้สึกเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกันที่ถาโถมเข้ามาจนท่วมท้น

วินาทีนี้….เรื่องราวที่ผ่านมาไร้ความหมาย

ผมรักเขา….

ไม่ว่าเขาจะเห็นผมเป็นอะไรผมก็รักเขาอยู่ดี

แล้วผมจะบอกให้เขาเข้าใจ

\----------------------------------------------

เมื่อผมก้าวออกมาจากห้องน้ำ ห้องยังคงเกลื่อนไปด้วยเสื้อผ้าที่ผมเก็บไม่เสร็จและข้าวของที่เรากวาดมันลงมาระหว่างเกมรักของเราแต่เขาไม่อยู่เสียแล้ว

ผมก้มลงเก็บของที่พื้น…

บางที…เราอาจจะเหมาะกันดีก็ได้

ไฟในตัวผมที่ไม่มีใครสามารถจุดติดได้มาแสนนานมีเพียงเขาเท่านั้นที่ทำได้

ไฟอารมณ์….ทั้งรัก ทั้งห่วง บางคราวสับสน บางคราวอยากใกล้ชิด

ตอนผมกลับมา…ผมจะบอกเขา

หวังว่าเขาคงรอผมอยู่ หัวใจผมบอกเช่นนั้น


End file.
